Bal
by Irysek
Summary: Czyli historia o tym, jak Rumunia zorganizował bal, na którym pojawiła się praktycznie cała Europa. Jednym z gości okazała się być Węgry, kobieta która od dłuższego czasu toczy boje i awanturuje się z gospodarzem.


Nastała noc, najgorsza pora dla ludzi mieszkających w Rumunii. Kraj ten bowiem znany jest ze swych legend o wampirach. Ale co się dziwić, skoro sam Vasile wydaje się być jednym z nich? Wszyscy podejrzewają, że nie jest normalnym człowiekiem, ale jak dotąd nikomu nie udało się tego udowodnić. Czyżby nadszedł na to czas? Czy komuś wreszcie uda się go zdemaskować? Oto nadarza się okazja, bowiem pan Rumunii urządza bal! Tak, najzwyklejszy bal, na który zaprosił każdego, nawet Węgry! Vasile zaśmiał się pod nosem. Elizavetta wyglądała całkiem uroczo, gdy się na niego wściekała. Co prawda denerwując ja był w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale... Dla tego widoku było warto. Poprawiał właśnie swój strój, gdy usłyszał, że pierwsi goście się już zbierają. Oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Ciekawe czy przyjdzie...

Tymczasem w sali balowej państwa zaczęły się zbierać. Elizavetta weszła jako jedna z pierwszych wzrokiem szukając kogoś do kogo mogłaby podejść. Czuła się niepewnie w domu Rumunii, ale co się dziwić? Ciągle darli ze sobą koty, wręcz się nie znosili. W oddali zobaczyła pana Austrię, którego od dawna podziwiała. Co prawda byli w separacji, ale to nie przeszkadzało im spędzać ze sobą większość świąt. Elka sama nie wierzyła, że aż tak się od niego uzależniła. Feliks mówił jej, że powinna jak najszybciej odciąć się od Rodericha. Ale ona nie potrafiła. Wiedziała, że jest głupia, powinna trzymać się od niego jak najdalej. Aktualnie jednak na sali nie było nikogo innego do kogo mogłaby podejść. NO PRZECIEŻ NIE PODEJDZIE DO FRANCJI, NIE? Z wielkim uśmiechem stanęła obok Austrii i przywitała się z nim grzecznie. Ten odpowiedział tym samym. Ach, Elka za każdym razem, gdy widziała jego uśmiech się rumieniła. Uważała go za coś wspaniałego. Ubolewała więc, że Rod uśmiecha się tak rzadko. Nim zaczęła jednak rozmowę na salę wszedł pan domu. Rumunia. Jej odwieczny wróg, który swoją drogą nie był wcale tak odrażający jak go zawsze przedstawiała. Przysunęła się bliżej Austrii, dobrze wiedząc, że i tak sama będzie musiała się bronić. No chyba, że Feliks się niebawem zjawi.

Wszedł na salę dosyć raźnym krokiem, z wielkim uśmiechem. Tak, wybrał tą posiadłość na tą okazję z wielką radością. Kochał ten dworek. Dworek nazywany domem Draculi. I wtedy ją ujrzał. A więc przyszła! Uśmiechnął się szerzej. Naprawdę zastanawiał się jak smakuje jej krew. Jak wyglądałaby, gdyby... Nie! O czym on myśli! Przecież zorganizował ten bal, by udowodnić, że nie jest wampirem. Potrząsnął lekko głową i witał się ze wszystkimi po kolei. Na końcu podszedł do niej. Ach, nadal trzymała się blisko tego palanta, Austrii. Co ona w nim widziała? Poza tym, byli przecież w separacji. To nie możliwe, by go jeszcze kochała. Vasilem zawładnęło dziwne, nie spotykane dotąd uczucie. Czyżby to była zazdrość? Nie, nie możliwe! A na pewno nie o nią! Uśmiechnął się wrednie i spojrzał jej w twarz. Odpowiedziała tym samym. Do tej pory zapewne nie wybaczyła mu Siedmiogrodu. Nie dziwił jej się. W końcu nie po to wywaliła z niego Zakon Krzyżacki, by on miał go zagarnąć. Spojrzał na nią, zlustrował ją od dołu do góry. A, cholera, wyglądała niesamowicie kobieco! To nie może być ta sama Elizavetta, z którą tak często walczy. To po prostu nie możliwe! Ona tymczasem stała i wgapiała się w niego zimno. Dziwnie się czuła ze świadomością, że się tak na nią patrzy. Najchętniej schowałaby się za Rodem, ale przecież tego nie zrobi! Nie pokażę nikomu, że ją to rusza! I w tym momencie ujrzała w jego oczach dziwny błysk, który sprawił, że jej twarz oblała się rumieńcem. On natomiast właśnie wyobraził ją sobie w swych ramionach. No cóż, ciekawy widok. Skinął jej głową, ucałował dłoń a Roderichowi tylko posłał zimne spojrzenie. Zaprosił ją do tańca, korzystając z okazji, że właśnie zaczęto grać muzykę. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Zgodziła się, choć niechętnie. Dłoń jej drżała, gdy podawała mu ją. Objął ją w pasie, zarumieniła się bardziej. Po jej ciele przebiegły dreszcze, sama nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. To było straszne, nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuła!

- Elizavetto. Miło cię widzieć. - Zaniemówiła. Takie słowa z jego ust? Czyżby naprawdę śniła? Spuściła wzrok. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Skłamać, czy powiedzieć prawdę, jak chamska by nie była?

- Super. Przyszłam tu tylko dlatego, że szef mi kazał. Nie sil się na uprzejmości Vasile. Dobrze wiemy, jak bardzo się nie znosimy. - Była szczera. Taka już była, nigdy nie udawała. No... Prawie. Ale to dawne czasy. Gdy jeszcze zależało jej na dobru Austrii. Zaraz, czy to znaczy, że już jej nie zależy? Owszem, zależy, ale nie kosztem jej ludzi! Spojrzała na Rumunię z wyższością, dobrze wiedziała, że jest lepsza. I gdyby nie przeklęta Unia Europejska i te pieprzone pakty o nie agresji i cholera wie co jeszcze, już dawno odzyskałaby Siedmiogród. Cóż, Elka bardzo tęskniła za średniowieczem. Czasem, gdy była mocarstwem. Czasami płakała, oczywiście wtedy gdy nikt nie widział, tęskniąc za tamtymi latami. A gdy Feliks wypłakiwał jej się w ramię, że tęskni za Jadwigą? Sama musiała się powstrzymywać przed płaczem. Westchnęła cicho w momencie w którym ujrzała uśmiech na ustach Vasile. On się nigdy nie zmieni, prawda? Taniec wydawał jej się trwać wieki, gdy nagle muzyka ucichła. Ukłoniła mu się lekko i odeszła na bok. Długo jeszcze patrzył w ślad za nią. Ona tymczasem ujrzała Feliksa, który kłócił się z Ludwigiem. Kłócił? Błąd, on na niego wrzucał a tamten patrzył na niego tylko ze spokojem. Norma. Podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. Rany, naprawdę tęskniła za tamtymi czasami, gdy Europa należała praktycznie tylko do nich. No i był jeszcze Gilbert. Zaśmiała się na wspomnienie. Tak, zawsze się kłócili, ale tak naprawdę byli dobrymi kumplami. Do czasu. Elka potrząsnęła głową. Nie czas na rozmyślania. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Ujrzała Austrię tańczącego z Belgią. Czyżby poczuła lekkie ukłucie w sercu? Nie... Musiało jej się wydawać.

- Elka. Daj sobie z nim spokój. - Powiedział Feliks odgadując wszystko od razu. Zawsze tak było. Wystarczyło by na siebie spojrzeli i już wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak. - Poza tym... Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki Rumunia na ciebie patrzy. - Oto cały Feliks! Martwi się o nią, co sprawiło, że prawe popłakała się ze szczęścia. Prawda była taka, że Elka nigdy nie miała szczęścia do mężczyzn. Dużo osób próbowało ją zeswatać z Felkiem, ale przecież... Oni byli tylko przyjaciółmi, właściwie zachowywali się jak rodzeństwo. Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki... I te sprawy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Mnie też się to nie podoba Feliks. Ciarki mnie przechodzą, gdy mnie lustruje. - Odpowiedziała starając się unikać rozmowy o Roderichu. Nie była na to gotowa, sama w sumie nie wiedziała co czuje. Kiedyś coś ich łączyło. A właściwie... To on się po prostu nią opiekował i wykorzystał do wzmocnienia własnej pozycji. Ona jednak starała się to wyprzeć ze świadomości wierząc, że naprawdę ją kochał. Cóż, głupie kobiece serce...

Tymczasem Vasile przyglądał jej się w każdej chwili, w której tylko mógł. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że go pociągała. A dzisiejszy dzień był idealny do tego, by się do niej zbliżyć. Po kilku tańcach znowu spojrzał w jej stronę. To co zobaczył zaskoczyło go. Wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt pustym wzrokiem. W oczach miała łzy, ręka jej zamarła w połowie ruchu. Przygryzła wargę i zdawała się nie słyszeć, że Polska coś do niej mówił. Co jest? Zwrócił swój wzrok w stronę, w którą ona patrzyła. I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Austria całował się z Belgią. Vasile wiedział, że Elizavetta ma słabość do paniczyka. Musiało ją to zaboleć, pomyślał. Gdy z powrotem spojrzał w jej stronę ujrzał jak ucieka w głąb zamku. Zobaczył Feliksa, który zaciskał dłonie w pięściach. No tak, on nigdy nie panował nad emocjami. Ale w sumie... Nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby teraz zdzielił Roda... Może sam powinien... Ale wtedy usłyszał trzask. Odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził. W życiu by się nie spodziewał tego co zobaczył! Wnioskując z min większości obecnych, w tym Polski czy Austrii, inni także się tego nie spodziewali. Co się stało? Gilbert, największy egoista jakiego widział, przed chwilą zdzielił Austriaka w twarz tłukąc mu przy tym okulary. No proszę, czyżby Prusy... Zaśmiał się cicho. Podszedł do Prus, poklepał go po plecach i uśmiechnął się do wszystkich najmilej jak potrafił.

- Proszę się rozejść panowie. Na pewno macie swoje powody do kłótni, ale proszę... Nie tutaj. Pozwólcie się innym bawić. - Ale Gilbert go nie słuchał. Jak zwykle zresztą. Trzepnął Rodericha raz jeszcze. Szkoda, że ona tego nie widzi idioto, pomyślał, miałbyś przynajmniej u niej szanse!

- Ty skurwysynie! - Gilbert darł się bijąc na oślep. Feliks był w szoku, podbiegł bliżej. Lecz zamiast ich uspokoić kopnął Austrię w krocze i wytknął mu język. Jego wzrok mówił „to za to wszystko co zrobiłeś mnie i Elce!". Vasile zaśmiał się głośno. Cóż, miała dobrych przyjaciół. Skorzystał więc z zamieszania i ruszył za nią, w głąb zamku. Nim ktokolwiek się spostrzeże, że nie ma ich obojga.

Biegła przed siebie starając się ukryć łzy. Nie udało się. Krople spływały jej po policzkach w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Czemu ją to tak ruszyło? Opadła na ziemię, ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to musi tak boleć? Siedziała tak już dosyć długo, gdy usłyszała kroki. Obejrzała się i ujrzała jego. W pierwszej chwili zastanawiała się, co on tam robił. Po chwili jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że to jego dom... Patrzyła na niego z zapłakanymi oczami. Dlaczego akurat on musiał tu przyjść, zapewne zaraz zacznie się ze mnie śmiać, myślała. Jemu natomiast serce ścisnęło się z żalu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Podszedł bliżej, uklęknął przy niej. Nim się spostrzegła była w jego ramionach, płakała mu w koszulę. Nie rozumiała tego, ale nie chciała przerywać. Przez tą jedną chwilę czuła się bezpieczna. Cieszyła się, że nie jest sama. Na ten moment zapomniała nawet, że się z Vasilem nie znoszą. On gładził ją po włosach uspokajając cicho. Zanim obydwoje zdali sobie z tego sprawę już się całowali. Przeszedł ja przyjemny dreszcz, zarumieniła się. Całował ją zachłannie, tak jakby wiedział, że zaraz ją straci. Odwzajemniała pocałunek czując dokładnie to samo. Było przyjemnie, ale tam, w sali balowej czeka na nich rzeczywistość. Oderwał usta od jej ust, oparł głowę na jej ramieniu i przycisnął ją bliżej siebie. Zamknęła oczy, oparła się o niego. Siedzieli tak, w całkowitej ciszy, przez dłuższy czas. Słychać było tylko bicia ich serc. Pocałował jej szyję, ona jęknęła cicho. Wiedziała, że gdyby tylko chciał oddałaby mu się bez słowa. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, wiedziała jednak, że tak było. Ale wtedy on oprzytomniał. Wiedział, że jak bardzo by nie chciał to się nie uda. Jutro, ba, jeszcze dziś wszystko wróci do normy. Będzie po staremu. Ale jej należy się odrobina szczęścia...

- Powinnaś wracać. Czekają na ciebie. - Powiedział walcząc ze sobą. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Wytarła łzy nadal milcząc. Jak to, czekają na nią? Kto? Odsunął się od niej i nie patrząc w twarz znowu się odezwał.

- Gilbert i Feliks. Myślę, że... Powinnaś do nich wracać. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Masz naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół. - Ona nic nie rozumiała. To, że Polska był jej przyjacielem wiedziała. Ale co do tego miał Gilbert? I skąd Vasile mógł to wiedzieć? Rany, jak ona nie znosiła nic nie rozumieć!

- Jak to? - Zapytała cicho, ledwo mówiąc cokolwiek. Spojrzał na nią, unikając jednak jej spojrzenia. Nie mógł spojrzeć je w oczy. Wiedział, że gdyby poddał się ich zieleni nie wypuściłby jej z ramion już nigdy. A musiał.

- Jak wychodziłem z sali... Bili się z Austrią za ciebie Elizavetto. Powinnaś do nich wracać i im podziękować. - Nadal nic nie rozumiała. Felek się bił? Przecież mogło mu się coś stać! A... Gilbert? Dlaczego? Wiedziała, że obaj nie przepadają za Roderichem, ale... Czyżby to, że ją zranił było przyczyną bójki? Zarumieniła się. Spojrzała na Vasile, wstała. Wyszeptała krótkie „dziękuję" i ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Wiedziała, że to co się stało zostanie na zawsze w tajemnicy. I nigdy nie będzie miało większego znaczenia. Ani dla niej, ani dla niego. Gdy odwróciła się, by po raz ostatni na niego spojrzeć nadal siedział na ziemi. Z opuszczoną głową. Po chwili spojrzał na nią, zacisnął pięści.

- Dziękuję Vasile... - Uśmiechnęła się najpiękniej jak potrafiła i już jej nie było. Dopiero wtedy ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a łzy spłynęły mimowolnie. Czyżby właśnie... Stracił coś ważnego? Pozbierał się jakiś czas później. Gdy powrócił do sali balowej jej już nie było. Ani jej ani Gilberta. Feliks gdzieś tam w kącie narzekał na Austriaka i wyżalał się Lugwigowi. Roderich lizał rany w kącie, pocieszała go Belgia.

- Teraz moja kolej. - Szepnął do siebie i podszedł do sprawcy smutku Elizavetty. Nim ktokolwiek się spostrzegł przywalił mu z całej siły prosto w twarz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. Czyżby właśnie stanął w obronie swojego największego wroga? Jego to jednak nie obchodziło. Opuścił salę podczas gdy wszyscy właśnie o nim plotkowali. Wyszedł na taras i spojrzał w gwiazdy.

- Bądź szczęśliwa Elizavetto. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy... Znowu będziemy wrogami.


End file.
